Childhood
by teamshemar
Summary: This one is the thrid story in the series following Town Harbor and Showdown in the Hills. A case takes the team to Seattle where one of there own gets kidnapped by the mentaly ill Unsub and her uncle.
1. Chapter 1

Childhood

_This episode comes after Harbor Town Life. Hope you enjoy!_

Ch.1

Garcia walks up the steps to the plane first as Morgan slowly follows behind on crutches. Once on the plane Garcia sits down at the seat at the small table and she scoots over so that Morgan can sit down. Morgan puts his crutches down on the seat behind were Garcia is siting and turns around to hop over to get some coffee. As he begins to hop brace himself on the seats Reid stands up.

"Morgan I'll get you it just sit down."

"Reid I can get it."

"No sit down" Reid motions to the seat while he blocks his path.

Morgan signs, turns around sits down next to Garcia, and puts one of his arms around her. Reid goes over and fixes them some coffee while JJ rushes onto the plane carrying a hand of files. Reid brings two coffees over, sits one down in front of Morgan, and takes a seat.

"We are going to Seattle there has been three school bombings in the past two weeks. The city called school off in all the districts for three days and the schools are starting back today. We need to catch this guy quick." JJ addresses everyone while putting case files in front of them.

"I need everyone on there best on this case" says Hotch as JJ puts case files on the table so everyone can look through them. "Garcia can you try to see what you can find that we don't already know." Hotch adds on.

Garcia nods her head as she lifts open her laptop and turns it on while Morgan moves his arm that was wrapped around Garcia. He leans forward, grabs the case file that was put in front of him, and starts looking through it.

"Garcia may I as you something? Its been bugging me sense you got on." Reid asks

"Sure whats up Pretty Boy."

"Is there something wrong with your stomach?"

Both Garcia and Morgan look down at her stomach confused.

"No Reid why?" she says looking up at him.

"Well there seems to be some kind of little bump on it."

The whole team grins and laughs.

"Spence that's her belly button" JJ says.

Garcia lifts her shirt up just enough to expose her nicely swollen belly showing Reid as she moved her hand pressing gently down on her belly button.

"Really mine did the same thing when I was pregnant. How far along are you again Garcia?" JJ says

"Just enter my 6th month."

"Yea that's when mine did that."

"I don't remember that."

"So much for your photographic memory." Rossi interjects

"It's weird, how long has it been like that?" Reid asks Garcia.

"Couple days."

"Wow."

Morgan puts his hand on her stomach before leaning down and kissing it while everyone grins. Morgan sits back up, grabs his cup of coffee, and drinks some of it. Garcia pulls her shirt back down before starting to type. Morgan leans over and kisses Garcia on the top of her head.

"I love you."

Garcia grins as Morgan stands up and reaches to get his crutches. Reid looks at him and starts to stand up.

"Reid I'm going to go use the bathroom you don't need to help me I can do this one fine on my own."

Reid sits back down as Morgan walks toward the bathroom using his crutches.

Hotch's phone rings, he answers it, and listens to it. He closes his phone and looks at the team.

"What was the about?" Rossi asks.

"Theirs a bomb threat we are getting ready to land so when we get there Morgan,Garcia, and JJ I want you to go to the police station and set stuff up. As for the rest of us we are going to go to the school as see what we can do."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In this story in the series I put my own twist with Agent Seaver. I hope that you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Ch.2

Garcia, JJ, and Morgan enter the Seattle police department while a tall girl, late twenties, with long blond flowing hair, wearing suit, with heals walks up to them.

"Hi we are with FBI's BAU everyone calls me JJ, this is Penelope Morgan, and Derek Morgan."

"Nice to meet you all just call me Agent Seaver."

"Do you have a room set up for us?"

"Yes follow me."

Agent Seaver turns around an leads the team to a room with complete with a bulletin board, whiteboard, and a conference table. Sitting on the conference table was a pile of case files. JJ's phone rings so she turns around and leaves the room while answering it.

"This is the room."

"Can you bring me the bomb pieces you have found?" Morgan asks.

"Sure can ill go and get them for you."

Morgan and Garcia sit down, Garcia sits her laptop down on the table. She opens it and starts typing again while Morgan reaches over grabs a stack of case files. He begins looking threw them when Seaver walks in carrying a box she sits it down on the table.

"Here's the bomb parts you asked for."

"Thank you." responds Morgan

"Seams like someone has the hiccups."smiles Garcia while stroking her belly.

Morgan grins as he looks down at Garcia's belly.

"Who does?" Seaver asks

"My baby" Garcia strokes her belly again.

"Oh, your pregnant I didn't even notice."

Morgan rolls his eyes.

"How far along are you?"

"I just started my Sixth month." she smiles

"Do you know who the dad is?"

"I am" says Morgan.

"Oh wow that's so cool."

Seaver's phone rings, she reaches into her pocket and pulls her phone out. She leaves the room talking on her phone.

"Wow that was wired" says Garcia.

Morgan nods his head while reaching his hand over and putting it on Garcia's belly.

"He still had the hiccups. Our pour little man." says Morgan.

Garcia smiles while Morgan looks around he lifts Garcia's shirt up enough to just expose her belly. He leans his head down and softly kisses her belly while Seaver walks in. When he here's Seaver come in he shoots his head up.

"Sorry about that" Morgan says.

"It's okay that was kind of cute. Why were you doing that?"

"I was trying to cure his hiccups."

"Oh can he feel you doing that?"

"Yea."

"How do you know?"

"Cause he always kicks or moves in some way back."

"Oh you can feel him move."

Morgan rolls his eyes and nods his head. JJ walks back in a stops in front of them quietly watching.

"Can I feel?"

Garcia nods her head as Seaver comes over and puts her hand on Garcia's belly as Morgan watches Seaver. When she puts her hand on Garcia's belly she feels the baby moving. Irritated she presses her hand down really hard which causes Garcia to wince in pain. Morgan quickly grabs Seaver's hand and pulls it off. He pulls Garcia close to him and holds her.

"Don't press so hard you have to be gentle" says Morgan in a harsh tone.

"Agent why don't you come with me" says JJ.

Seaver gets up and walks out of the room with JJ.

"Is he always that mean towards people?" Seaver asks once they get out of the room.

"No but you crossed the line with him."

"How did I do that?"

"The team knows this already about him and that's Agent Morgan is very protective of Garcia and their baby."

"I just don't understand he seemed like such a nice guy and all I did was feel her stomach."

"You felt to hard you could have killed the baby."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

Seaver steps forward toward the window and puts her hand on the window. As she watches as Morgan kissed Garcia's belly where Seaver's hand was as him and Garcia grins back at him with love. JJ walks over and stands by Seaver.

"Agent Morgan is this calm guy who does his job and knows how to get it done. But Garcia and their baby means the world to him. On our last case he was shot in his leg and I was told that he used all his energy to crawl on the floor back to her in the room she was in. So as a small heads up just watch what you do around Garcia."

Seaver nods her head as she walks over to the door and opens it. She walks in the room and towards Morgan and Garcia he looks up at her as he pulls Garcia's shirt back down to cover her belly.

"I am really sorry. Is the baby okay?" says Seaver.

Morgan nods his head as he turns around stands up and grabs the box on the table while pulling it close to him. Then he opens it and starts pulling evidence bags out.

"It's okay we understand you meant no harm" says Garcia.

Morgan nods his head again as he braces him self on the table to lean down to get his crutches. Using his crutches he walks out of the room and towards the break room.

"He forgives you hes just protective of the two of us that's all." Garcia says while putting her hand on her belly.

"Can I try feeling again?"

"Sure give me your hand."

Garcia takes Seaver's hand and puts it on her belly.

"That feels cool."

"Yea it does and believe me it never gets old."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

The SUV pulled to a stop in the schools parking lot. Prentiss, Reid, Hotch, and Rossi piled out of the SUV slamming the doors shut behind them. They walked toward the a police officer who was saying who could go in the crime area and who couldn't. They showed there creds to the man and he glanced at them an let them in. They notice a older looking man with gray hair walking toward them.

"You guys must be the FBI I'm Chief Marks"

"Nice to meet you I'm Agent Aaron Hotcher, and these are Dr. Spencer Reid, Agent Emily Prentiss, and Agent David Rossi. Two more of our agents and or tech analyst are back at your station you will meet them later."

Chief Marks shakes all of there hands. "Its nice to meet you."

"What are we dealing with here?"

"We were getting ready to leave cause the bomb squad has de tripped the bomb."

"That's great can we get the bomb one of our agents is at the station going over them?"

"Sure can I have something for your tech analyst to go through to."

"Really whats that?"

"We found a laptop near the bomb and two cell phones around the school and the teachers say that they don't belong to them"

"Well lets head to the station then so that we give her this stuff."

When they arrive at the police station Hotch walks into the conference room with Reid, Rossi, Prentiss, and Marks following behind. Morgan was working on reassembling the bombs, JJ was talking on the phone that was on the conference table to a newspaper place, and Garcia had her laptop closed and was helping Morgan with the bombs. When Hotch and the others walked in Garcia and Morgan turned to look at them.

"Chief Marks this is the rest of our team our tech analyst Penelope Morgan." Chief Marks shakes Garcia's hand. "Then these are Agents Derek Morgan and JJ." they shake Chief Marks hand.

Morgan turns around and works on the bomb fragments again while Garcia leans back in her chair putting her hand on her belly.

"So are there two Chiefs?" JJ asks hanging the phone up.

"No theirs just me."

"Oh cause when we go her Agent Seaver introduced herself as the chief."

Marks chuckles "No shes one of our cops shes also my niece and shes a little mentally ill so I just have her do office work."

"Why don't you just get rid of her?" Rossi asks.

"She really doesn't give me a reason to."  
>"She just tried to kill our son." says Morgan while looking up at Marks.<p>

"She did what?"

"She was trying to feel my belly to feel the baby and she but to much pressure on it that's all. She probably didn't know any better." says Garcia.

"I'm going to go talk to her right now. Oh we found this laptop at the scene is there anyway you can look through it?" says Marks handing her a laptop.

"Sure can"

Garcia takes the laptop, spins around in her chair, and sets it down on the table.

"Rossi, Prentiss, and I are going to go check into the hotel and try to get some sleep sense we have no leads. You guys stay here and call us if you find something or if they find another bomb." Hotch addresses the team as Rossi, Prentiss, and him turn and leave the room.

"I have to go talk to Agent Seaver." says Marks

"I'll come with you." says JJ.

Chief Marks and JJ leave the conference room quickly finding Seaver.

"Seaver come here." Marks says sternly

"Yea whats up?"

"Whats this I here about you trying to kill one of the FBI agents baby?" he whispers as JJ leans against a file cabinet and crosses her arms in front of her.

"Uncle Mark I have to kill it." she responds while JJ gets a very concerned look on her face.

"Why what did it ever do to you?"

"Its a evil baby."

"How?"

"The mom is white and the dad is black that just screams out evil baby, now go away I have to come up with a plan." as she leaves and goes into the break room. Marks turns and looks at JJ before walking towards his office.

"Your not going to do anything?" JJ says stopping him.

"I'm going to pretend she didn't just say that to me."

JJ opens her mouth to say something back.

"And your going to keep your mouth shut to if your team wants to stay on this case."

Marks turns back around and walks into his office closing the door behind him. While JJ stands there trying to figure out how she can help her two friends out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

JJ, Morgan, and Garcia were running low on brain power. Morgan had finished putting the bomb back together and had sent it over to the lab to find trace. But they weren't fast about getting results back. Garcia couldn't find anything big on the laptop and JJ was tired of dealing with news stations as well as newspaper reporters.

JJ was lingering outside of Officer Marks office watching him briefly talk to a doctor in a lab coat who wrote something down on a piece of paper before leaving the room.

Officer Marks got up and left his office to go home without looking it. So JJ went in to look at what the doctor had wrote down. One prescription for Pitocin "whats that for?" JJ thought to herself. She stood up and left Marks office walking towards the conference room. As she opened the door she noticed that Morgan and Garcia were asleep on the table.

"Go to the hotel guys."

Garcia and Morgan shook awake and looked at her.

"We are okay." says Morgan.

"No, guys go get some sleep I will call you when I hear something."

"I'm waiting on results from the bombs."

"I'll call you when they come in."

"Okay."

Morgan and Garcia stand up Morgan grabs there coats then helps Garcia put hers on, then puts his on. He puts his arm around her shoulder and they walk out of the police department together. JJ notices that Garcia has left her laptop there so she grabs it and opens it. She pulls the internet up, brings up Google, and searches the drug Pictocin. Within second the results pop up there labor inducing drugs. JJ's eyes widen she reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell phone.

"Yea JJ?" Hotch answers on the other end.

"I need to tell you something but you can't tell anyone else."

"Whats up?"

"Its about Morgan and Garcia."

"What is it?"

"I think that Officer Marks and Agent Seaver are trying to kill there unborn baby."

"What!"

JJ tells Hotch about what she herd Marks and Seaver talk about, how he told her to keep her mouth shut, and what she just found out about the drugs.

"Are Morgan and Garcia there?"

"No, I just sent them to the hotel to get some rest."

"Go get them JJ."

JJ hangs her phone up as she runs out of the police office

Morgan and Garcia were walking out to one of the black SUV's laughing.

"Our son is very active right now." Garcia says while stroking her belly.

"When we get to our hotel room I'm going to make him more active." Morgan laughs.

_Whack _

Morgan falls on the ground Garcia turns to look at a dark figure holding a piece of wood in his hand. When a hand covers her mouth and pulls her close to him.

"Don't you make a noise." the man whispers in her ear.

She opens her mouth in his hand to scream when she feels something cold against the side of her stomach.

"You make one noise I will shoot."

She closes her mouth as he yanks her into the van that was behind her. The driver squeals the tires as they pull away. JJ runs up trying to stop the van but the van was gone she stops catching her breath and looks down at a motionless Morgan. She reaches into her pocket, pulls out her phone, and calls Hotch.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

The lab guy comes over to JJ and Hotch hands them a piece of paper then walks away. Reid, Prentiss, and Rossi look at it.

"Whats that?" Hotch asks

"Morgans results from the bomb. They found finger prints on it you have got to see this." JJ hands Hotch the piece of paper he takes it and scans it.

"Their Officer Marks. We need to search his office."

Hotchs phone rings, he answers it listens to the other end, then hangs up. He turns to the team.

"That was the hospital Morgans awake. Reid I want you to go talk to him. The rest of us are going to stay here and search Marks office."

* * *

><p>Reid walks into the room and sees Morgan asleep. He sits down in the chair next to the bed. Morgan rolls his head over and opens his eyes.<p>

"Hey Derek how are you feeling?" Reid says in a concerned tone.

"Like I have a huge headache."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I was walking with Garcia to the SUV, I felt someone something hit my head, and then I blank out."

"Did you see anyone?"

Morgan shakes his head, looks around, and closes his eyes.

"Someone took her. Didn't they Bro?" he opens his eyes while tears streams down his cheek.

Reid nods his head "We are trying to find her you know that."

"I know. What have you found out?"

"There were prints on the bomb. They were chief Marks and the rest of the teams searching his office. They will call us when they find something."

Morgan closes his eyes as more tears run down his face. Reid reaches over and grabs a tissue holding it out to Morgan.

"Its going to be okay man." Reid says trying to comfort him.

Morgan opens his eyes and looks at Reid.

"You know before we got called on this case we had finally finished the babies room." more tears run down Morgans face as he grabs the tissue a wipes them away.

"I love those two so much its hard to even begin to explain. I just want them back."

* * *

><p>Hotch, JJ, Prentiss, and Rossi enter chief Marks office turn the light on and split up. Hotch goes straight to his desk and starts opening drawers.<p>

"Whats this?" Hotch says reaching into his desk pulling out a metal box with a lock on it. JJ walks up behind him looking at it.

"Where's the key?" Rossi says while flipping over artwork he takes a picture of the wall and flips it over to revel a key taped to the back.

"That was easy." Rossi says while taking the key off and handing it to Hotch. Prentiss steps closer as Hotch take the key, puts it in the lock, and opens the metal box.

"Oh boy."

Prentiss turns around and starts going through a stack of files . While Hotch reaches into the metal box pulling out newspaper clippings with titles _Agent Morgan finds the killer, Agent Morgan catches the bad guy, and he does it again._ Hotch picks the box up turns it over and lets a pile of pictures fall out. Rossi picks up a folded up piece of paper and opens it. He reads it then hands it to Hotch _Mrs. Derek Morgan_ was wrote on it multiple times in girly handwriting. They pass the note around to Prentiss and JJ.

"Looks like someone has fallen for Morgan."says JJ

"Yea, but why take Garcia? Why not just take him?" says Rossi.

"Cause it makes more sense to get rid of the two things that mean the most to him." says Hotch.

"Then she can have Morgan to herself." JJ adds.

"Guys I think this whole case was a trick to get us to come her." says Prentiss turning around hold a file in her hand.

"What makes you say that?"

"This file has a layout of how to make this case seem real."

"Why do you guys have my box?" Seaver runs into the room and picks up the stuff that Hotch had just dumped out of the box put it back in. Hotch grabs her hand.

"Agent Seaver is this your stuff?" Hotch asks

She nods her hand Hotch reaches behind him grabs handcuffs.

"Your going to have to answer some questions for us."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Reid and Morgan walk into the room adjoining the integration room. Rossi, Prentiss, and Hotch turn and look at them.

"What are you doing here?" Hotch asks Morgan

"Trying to find my wife."

"We are working on that you need to go back the hospital." says Hotch.

"Hotch please I'll take it easy."

"Okay I understand what your going through. But I'm going to question Seaver you can stand here and watch."

Morgan nods his head as Hotch opens the door to go into the integration room.

"Tell me were your uncle Mark is?" Hotch says coming into the integration room carrying the metal box they had found and the folder. Agent Seaver stares at Hotch without saying a word. Hotch opens the box and starts pulling out the contains.

"Don't touch that its not yours." Seaver says

"So you have a thing for Agent Morgan?"

"Yes I want to marry him."

"You know hes already married right?"

Seaver stares forward without saying a word. Hotch puts both his hands on the table, stands up, and looks Seaver in the eye.

"Agent Seaver we know your a little slow so I will lay it out for you. Agent Morgan is happily married and your uncle has the two things that mean everything to him. So please tell me were he is."

"I can't you will hurt my uncle and plus he said he was going to do his job so he could get the me the only man I love."

"You do realize that Agent Morgans wife is also one of our Agents?"

"I want to talk to Agent Morgan."

"That's not going to happen."

"If you want to know where my uncle is you will let me talk to him."

Hotch stands up and walks out of the room into the adjoining room. He looks at Morgan.

"You have to go in there."

"I will do anything if it means getting them back into my arms alive."

Morgan nods his head as he gets up, walks past Hotch, opens the door, and walks into the integration room. Seaver looks up and smiles as Morgan walks over then sits down in the chair across from her. He folds his arms across his chest as she leans forward.

"Hey baby. How are you doing?" Seaver says

"Wheres my wife?" Morgan asks in a stern tone.

"Oh come on Derek who needs her. Shes just a ugly geek lets forget about her. Come to me Ill take care of you."

That struck a nerve his baby girl was beautiful to him, far from ugly, and sure see was a geek but she was his geek. Morgan leans forward towards Seaver "I need her, shes my wife, and shes carrying our child."

"If its kids you want I can give that to you." Seaver reaches her hand over and puts it on his. He pulls it away and stands up turns and look at her.

"I want to know where my wife is cause I love her and our unborn son I will never love anyone the way I love them." a tear runs down Morgans cheek as he runs his hands over the top of his head. Seaver stands up and walks over to Morgan and tries to hug him.

"Baby its going to be okay I love you. We are together now."

Morgan steps back from her and gives her a disgusted look.

"I don't love you I never will. Now tell me where my wife is."

Hotch opens the door holding a piece of paper.

"Morgan he has a place in the woods JJ just got the address from his wife. Let's go."

Morgan turns toward Hotch and they run out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Garcia opens her eyes and looks around. She right away realizes shes in a bedroom with her arms and legs tied down so she can't move. She is wearing a hospital gown Her mouth is taped shut she feels the baby kick in her stomach. Officer Marks walks in holding a tray with food on it and looks at her.

"Ah good your awake." He walks over sits down the tray down on the table by bed. He walks over to Garcia and pulls the tape off her mouth.

"Don't scream and I wont put the tape back on your mouth."

He walks out of the room and comes back in wheeling a ultrasound machine.

"Now that your awake I can check on your little one."

He lifts up he gown enough to expose her stomach. He reaches over and grabs a bottle of ultrasound jelly squeezes it on her belly. He sits the bottle down and uses his hand to spread it over her stomach.

"My the baby is active right now. Probably thinks that its daddy? This baby should know better though."

"He does know its not his dad." Garcia says

"What how is that?"

"I can tell by the way hes kicking. He kicks different when its Derek."

The man scuffs as he reaches over grabs the ball thing puts it on Garcia's stomach, and turns on the machine. They watch as a black and white photo of the baby comes up on the screen.

"See there's the baby."

He turns the machine off, throws the ball thing on it, and wheels it out. He comes back into the room wheeling a IV pole with with a bag of some kind of medicine hanging off it. He stops by Garcia reaches into his pocket and pulls out a needle and a rubber. He ties the rubber around Garcia's arm.

"What are you doing?" Garcia asks

"Your having that baby now and then I'm going to kill him and leave you to die."

"What?"

"Agent Morgan and my niece are going to get married and have there own babies and Agent Morgans going to forget about you."

"No hes not far enough along yet." Garcia fights as he try's to put the IV into her arm.

* * *

><p>The team pulls up to the outside of the cabin and get out of the SUV's. The strap on the FBI bullet proof vests and holding there guns out in front of them walk up to the front door leaving Morgan behind with his crutches. Hotch in the front rings the doorbell while the rest of them form into a circle behind him. Officer Marks opens the door.<p>

"How can I help you guys?" Officer Marks asks

"Officer Marks your under arrest." Hotch steps forward grabs his hands and cuffs them behind his back. The team lowers there guns and all remain standing there while Rossi and Reid run ahead.

"Where is she?"

The first room Rossi reaches he kicks down its a bathroom. He goes throw all the rooms kicking the doors down until he reaches the last one. He goes up to it trying to catch his breath and kicks down the door. He sees Garcia looking back at her.

"I found her." he yells at the top of his lungs as he runs over, unties her arms and legs. She gives a deep sign of relief. He looks up at her and notices the IV right buy her arm but not in it.

"Did he induce you?"

"No" she says as Rossi helps her up.

"Is the baby okay?"

"Wheres Derek?" she asks while nodding her head.

"Let me get you to him." Rossi smiles

* * *

><p>Rossi helps Garcia balance as she walked out of the house and she searches the area for Morgan. She instantly spots him walking towards her with his crutches smiling.<p>

"Theirs my pretty girl." he says as she runs over and hugs him burying her head deep into his chest as he plants s kiss on the top of her head.

"I am so glad that to two of you are okay."

"I am so glad that your okay." She looks up at him as he feels coming from Garcia's stomach and little movements.

"Hey there's my little man." smiles putting his hand on her stomach.

She smiles.

"Lets get the two of you into the car and safe." Morgan states as he takes Garcia's hand intertwining his fingers with his as they walk towards the car


End file.
